Too Show How Much Your Wanted 1
by Wrighting'GIRL3000
Summary: When Blaine asks the Warblers to sing, to Jeremiah and they deny him. Kurt is very hurt, but the rest Warblers help him feel better. Wes, Nick, Thad, Trent, Jeff, and David tell Blaine off. Wes tells everyone at Dalton Academy, and Crawford County Day Kurt is available. Lots of people ask Kurt out. Some swear words. Warblers are very protective of Kurt.


AN: This is my first Fanfic so don't tell me how bad this is but I know there is bad Grammer, and some bad spelling sorry for that just remember this is a multiple chapter story.

Disclaimer : I don't own GLEE

Summary: When Blaine asks the Warblers to sing, to Jeremiah and they deny him. Kurt is very hurt, but the rest of the Warblers help him feel better. Wes, Nick, Thad, Trent, Jeff, and David tell Blaine off. Wes tells everyone at Dalton Academy, and Crawford County Day Kurt is available.

Blaine's POV

In Dalton the school celebrates holidays differently. Like this Valentines instead of one day a week, and then there's a party at the end of the week. They also have their sister school Crawford County Day.

But this year is different. This is different because they have a certain countertenor named Kurt Hummal who is sexy as hell. [ AN: KURT HUMMAL HE IS NOT A SEXY BABY PENGUIN. NO! (WHO EVER SAID THAT IS WRONG) ]

Any way, Blaine and Kurt have always looked like a couple since Blaine sang Teenage Dream. Everyone at both schools thought they were a couple, but they were wrong. There are many gay guys, and some girls want to see if they have a shot with Kurt. But today, a day before Dalton's week of Valentine's, Blaine had an idea.

One ) That Kurt won't like him. {AN: I still have know idea why he would think that?}

Two ) He might have a shot with Jeremiah.

Three ) The only way to get Jeremiah, is to sing it.

So that Sunday before Monday, Blaine got up to ask for his favor.

So that Sunday before Monday, Blaine got up to ask for his favor. "Esteemed council I'll be brief"

Wes's POV

OH god he wants something.

David's POV

Why why what does he want?

Thad's POV

Okay what he wants something.

Warblers (not including Kurt)

What does he want, now. Please not another Katy Perry song.

3thd POV

"Simply put I'm in love" Blaine spoke

Wes's POV

Yes! He's going to...

David's POV

KLAINE!

Thad's POV

Oh my Sweet 5 bucks. Sweet 5 bucks. Sweet 5 bucks. Oh my sweet 5 bucks.

Warblers (not including Kurt) POV

Dammit I have to give Thad 5 bucks. But anyway Klaine.

3thd POV

"I'm not really good at talking about my feelings. I'm much better at singing them, " Blaine said.

Wes's POV

That is so true.

David's POV

Uh get on with it.

Thad's POV

Sweet 5 bucks. Sweet 5 bucks. Sweet 5 bucks. Oh my sweet 5 bucks.

Warblers (not including Kurt)

Just get on with it.

3thd POV

"But still, I could use a little help."

Wes's POV

What

David's POV

The

Thad's POV

Dam

Warblers ( including Kurt)

Hell

3thd POV

"Which is why I'm asking to enlist The Warblers to serenade this individual in song off-campus." Blaine

Wes's POV

What

David's POV

Is

Thad's POV

Sweet 5 … going

Warblers (not including Kurt) POV

On

3thd POV

"Off-campus?" Blaine spoke waiting for a reaction.

Wes's POV

What

David's POV

Is

Thad's POV

Going

Warblers (not including Kurt) POV

On

3thd POV

"What. No way" the room goes off, and starts things. "I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual." Blaine spoke again. "The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927 when the Spirit of overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of 'Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy.' " Wes said.

Wes's POV

Why is everyone staring at me?

Warblers ( including David, Thad, Blaine, and Kurt) POV

Why does he know this?

3thd POV

" Why would we even consider what you're asking? I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to regionals. We're becoming privileged, porcelain birds." Blaine and regretting it.

Wes's POV

He crossed a line

Warblers ( including David, Thad, and Kurt) POV

Hell to the no. "You mock us, sir!" Thad yelled

3thd POV

" Thad, David, I will have order." Wes said everyone basically zoned out until. Then Wes spoke up "And where would this performance take place?"

" The Gap at the North Hills mall. I'd like to call it "The Warblers' Gap Attack" Blaine answers

Wes's POV

Why

David's POV

The

Thad's POV

Gap

Warblers (not including Kurt) POV

What

3thd POV

" Why The Gap?" Kurt asked. " The guy that I like is a junior manager." Blaine said

Wes's POV

No he is doing this in front of Kurt!

David's POV

What the?

Thad's POV

No 5 bucks!

Warblers (not including Kurt) POV

In front of Kurt.

3thd POV

"All those in favor?" Blaine said. Then Camron Kurt's roommate took Kurt's hand and ran out of the room. As Rick got up and walked to the Council "Council me and Camron are going to help Kurt the rest of the guys are going to talk to this guy and find out what the actualy fuck is going on ." and walked to Blaine "jerk" then walked off.

"What? Can you guys explain for me what's going on" Blaine spoke. "Really" yelled at the same time.

"Everyone leave but Nick,Thad, Trent, Jeff, David, rest of you guys go check on Kurt." Wes screamed and everyone that Wes did not call ran up to Kurt's room to make sure he was okay.

"Look I don't know what's going on guys." Blaine stared up to say, but stopped from the look from his friends.

"Listen, Kurt loves you and you love him. But you're going to hear what we have to say so sit the hell down. And if you don't then you mock us sir." Thad spoke in an anger calm way that scared Blaine. "You know that you treat Kurt, like your boyfriend, you buy him coffee on your many many coffee dates that are basically a daily basis . You know his order, and you're always eye sexing." Thad yelled and almost got up and punched Blaine until David held him back.

"You basically are dating. You hug him far longer than friends would, you're constantly touching him." David pointed out and before Blaine could interrupt. Then Trent started up "Your touching by holding his hand, his waist, your arm over his shoulder. You sing to him, with your flirty dancing. You always watch disney or any movies that end up with you guys cuddling." Trents face was getting redder and redder in rage.

"We know that you guys are always on a date every other day, you know why because people have seen you at plays and movies multiple times. Any time anyone from here or Crawford somewhat attempts to talk to him you jump into the conversation standing nice and close and giving the person trying to talk with him your best 'get out of here or I will Cut' face. Making him off limits to anyone wanting a shot on his first week, or even as a friend we know he was coming from a bad place and some of the girls and guys also came from a bad place and wanted to help him feel good about himself. But not even for a school assignment you had to mark your spot. It has gotten so bad that teachers just pair him with you or us or any one in the warblers that straight." Nick sreached.

"The MANY of guys at this school and girls at Crawford wanting to ask him out because A) KURT IS AWESOME, and B) some just want to be his friend. But back to the point, because you guys are treating him like you're about to marry the dude. He looked so happy today we all thought you guys just became OFFICIAL. We all thought there was No PDA because of the things that happened at Mckinley. But no no no now your 'in love' with some guy from the Gap. Do you know that you have to be 22 to work at the Gap. If you started your little fling with that guy it is actually consider statute rape do you know that because your like almost 16 and he is problay over the age of 22. That if you dated Kurt it would work because you both met while you were both under age." Jeff said then took a breath and started again. "And by the look on Kurt's face he probably did not even know. Oh God Blaine. He would've thought he was the one that you were going to sing to. Knowing why he came here you could have been his friend or love interest you chose some messed up version of both. Keep leading him on, but not full being there for him just in case the thing for Jerimiae did not work you can still know you can pick someone up. If anyone here at Dalton or Crawford, knew you were toying with his head and emotions we would have stopped this. God we all thought that he was still sad from leaving his old school, missing his family and friends but no he had to deal with you too. God I got to leave or I am going to punch you then get expelled. Nicky calm me down please because I want her Wes yell at him then we all but Blaine can make sure Kurt is okay." Jeff stopped from his rant, when Nick pulled him to sit opposite Blaine and kissed him on the cheek and held his hands.

"You need to back off for a while because, you are not some some 'Gay Yoda' but your not. You know he is so coming from somewhere his self- esteem is broken, and by telling him that he should change things about himself is not good. Do you know everyone can see that 50% of his day bending over and over to get his attention. You had months! Just to let you know that your proposal is being denied, no one in the Warblers will want to help you hurt Kurt any more than you have. So Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent, and David let's go check on Our friend. We will give you some time alone. Oh that we're going to tell people that they can have a shot with Kurt as a friend or not." Wes spoke, grabbing his gavel, and left to go to Kurt's room.

"What the damn hell is going on" Blaine said out loud once he was alone.

. . . .

AN: Just made the GAP THING UP. And don't know how old Blaine is 16, that. Next chapter will be the next Blaine thing, what everyone said to him, and that Kurt's reaction to everything. Chapter 3 will be asking Kurt out, then Chapter 4 will be Kurt's friend at Dalton in the Warblers. Chapter 5 will be the dance.

Hey sorry for not updating for a while.

-WriterGirl3000


End file.
